vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
Fandom ;Big Al's syndrome :A joke term used in some western Vocaloid fan circles. It describes Vocaloids that are given a release and then is delayed (usually applied only to male Vocaloids) ;Fandub / Cover/ing :A term to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by either singing or instrumental recreation. ;Fandub Chorus / NicoNico Chorus (Nico-chorus) / YouTube Chorus (YT-chorus) :A term to describe the act of fans (usually amateurs) covering a known song by singing. Since this is online, it involves recordings of individual dubs, which are afterwards combined to create a chorus. ;Item War :A term to describe an often-heated debate over which VOCALOID or UTAU characters should be associated with a themed item, largely inspired by Hatsune Miku's negi (welsh onion). ;Vocalo-P/ "Ｐ" ("-P" after romanized names) :A term to describe a vocaloid song producer who has status in the Vocaloid Community. The "P" acts as an honorific thus it is usually the community that grants the title not the producer themselves. ;Utatte Mita (歌ってみた / "Tried singing") / Cover/ing :A term to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by singing. Loid Also fanmade Vocaloids who were created based upon the loid concept. ;AH-loid :A term used to describe Vocaloids created by the company AH-Software. Example of a notable AHloid would be SF-A2 miki. ;Annoyloid :A term used to describe a mocking representation of fanmade characters that considered uncreative due to lack effort in creation. Be it their design, voice, or name. An example of a notable Annoyloid would Kagami Kawaiine. ;Britloid / UKloid :A term used to describe Vocaloids originating in the United Kingdom and capable of singing in the English language. The term largely applies to Vocaloids from the company Zero-G. An example of a notable Britloid would be Miriam. ;Cryptonloid :A term used to describe Vocaloids originating from Crypton Future Media. And example of a Cryptonloid is Kaito. ;Engloid :A term used to describe Vocaloids that are capable of singing in the English language, and/or Vocaloids that were created with the intention of singing in English. An example of a notable Engloid would be Sweet Ann. ;Fanloid / Fanmade Vocaloid :A term used to describe fanmade characters that are inspired by YAMAHA's Vocal Synthesizer Tool VOCALOID. In the Japanese fandom, they are often referred to as a Vocaloid variant (亜種) / derivative (派生キャラ). An example of a notable derivative would be Akita Neru. ;Hagane-loids :A term used to describe fanmade characters that have a heavy metal theme. An example of a notable Hagane-loid would be Hagane Miku. ;Human Vocaloid :A term used to describe humans with singing ability that alter their recorded voice in a vocaloid-centric nature and also have Vocaloid-inspired avatars. Example of a notable Tonarine Sai. ;J-loid / Japaloid :A term used to describe Vocaloids that are capable of singing in the Japanese language and/or Vocaloids that were created with the intention of singing in Japanese. An example of a notable J-loid would be Hatsune Miku. ;Macloid :A term used to describe synthesizing software for Garageband which runs on the MacOS, called the Macne series. ;Monsterloid :A term used to describe Vocaloids created by the company PowerFX, whose Vocaloids have a monster themed appearance. An example of a notable Engloid would be Big Al, whose design is an homage to Frankenstein's monster. ;Operaloid :A term to describe Vocaloids that are capable of singing in an Opera-like manner. An example of a notable Operaloid would be Prima. ;Pitchloid :A term used to describe a fanmade character whose voice is a pitched-up version of another known Vocaloid (or UTAU) voicebank by use of a third party audio program. It is also used when describing characters with a pitched voices that were done so by configuration of the Vocaloid or UTAU program. ;Roboloid :A term used to describe a branch of fanmade characters that are robotic and have vocals that are metallic and sing with noticeably distorted music. An example of a notable Roboloid would be Tetsune Rena. ;Talkloid :A term used to describe the act of getting a Vocaloid or UTAU to talk instead of sing. ;UTAUloid :A term used to describe voicebanks that are created and function by use the Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU, with accompanying personified avatars (original characters). Example of a notable UTAUloid would be Defoko. ;Vipperloid :A term used to describe faux Vocaloid characters who are created with the intention of convincing the fandom that they are official YAMAHA based Vocaloids. Example of a notable Vipperloid would be Kasane Teto. ;Voyakiloid :A term used to describe fanmade Vocaloids that are representations of failure to produce a pleasing result using the Vocaloid program. Example of a Voyakiloid would be Yowane Haku. Video ;MV :A commonly abbreviated term used for Music Video. When a fandom decides to create their own video based upon a copyrighted or known source it becomes 'Fanvid' or (when animation is involved) Animated Music Video (AMV). ;PV / 3DPV :A commonly abbreviated term used for Promotion/al Video. When a fandom decides to create their own video based upon a copyrighted or known source it becomes 'Fanmade PV' or (when animation is involved) Movie Anime Doujinshi (MAD). Example of a notable 3DPV is "Miku Miku Miku ni shite ageru♪ 3DPV". 3DPV means three-dimensional Promotional Video. Most 3DPV's are made with MikuMikuDance, or other similar programs. ::See article Vocaloid Fanmade Promotion Video. Program ;Database/DB :Also called a "voice database" or "voicebank", is a term to describe the set of samples required for the VOCALOID/VOCALOID2 or UTAU software to sing in a particular character's voice. ;FLELE :A program which allows the user to have an animated desktop buddy, which can be changed at any time, that plays and moves to music. This program and concept is very popular among VOCALOID fans, and as such, there are many VOCALOID "shells" (characters) to choose from. ;LipSync model / Raster image processor @ Synchronizer :A term to describe a free software that analyzes the UST and VSQ file in the audio editors, specifically ones developed by Yamaha. The output causes a drawn model (character) to appear animated and lip sync to a song. ;Vocaloid Midi :Was the file type extension .midi produced by VOCALOID voicebanks, later replaced with VSQ file types in VOCALOID 2. VOCALOID 2, however, still can save files to this type. ;MikuMikuDance / MMD :Is a freeware animation program that lets users animate and create 3D animation movies,mostly with VOCALOID models along with personally made models of Fanmade vocaloids, models of various anime characters;etc. ;PMD :A MikuMikuDance Model. The name comes from the characteristic ".pmd" file-extension associated with the model-files used by MMD. ;UST : :An UTAU sequence file. The term comes from the ".ust" file-extension associated with UTAU project-files. ;UTAU : :A freeware voice-synthesis software that is considered by most to be the free alternative to VOCALOID or VOCALOID2. Unlike VOCALOID, UTAU is not distributed as individual characters, but as a program with two default characters, and the ability to create new ones using samples (which can be shared). The distributors of UTAU make it very clear that the use of a person's voice for the purpose of creating a new UTAU character is strictly illegal unless the person has given expressed permission. ;VSQ : :A VOCALOID2 sequence file. The term comes from the ".vsq" file-extension associated with VOCALOID2 project-files. This file type replaced the VOCALOID type extension "Vocaloid midi". ;VSQX : :A VOCALOID3 sequence file. The term comes from the ".vsq" file-extension associated with VOCALOID3 project-files. This file type replaced the VOCALOID2 type extension "VSQ". Website ;DeviantArt/dA :An English website which people can post artwork for others to see and use. ;NicoNico Douga (ニコニコ動画)/NND/Nicovideo :A Japanese video-sharing site, NND is the source of most Japanese VOCALOID music. Videos are only watchable by members who have registered on the site (or that is how it's intended to be). ;PIAPRO :The Japanese center of the VOCALOID community. It was designed by Crypton Future Media to be a hub for everything related to VOCALOID and VOCALOID music development. PIAPRO is the only website with the permission to grant VOCALOID-producers the characteristic honorific "Ｐ". ;Pixiv :A Japanese website which people can post artwork for others to see and use. A common topic to draw about is VOCALOID, so the site is often mentioned in the community. ;YouTube/YT :A widely-known and used video-sharing website. Members can leave comments on videos and rate them. Insults Note; these terms are aimed to undermind another individual and are listed only for identity purposes only, please do not use them out of respect for others. ;Cryptonfag :An insulting term applied by Vocaloid fans to describe fans who only worship the most popular company, Crypton Future Media, and ignore all others. This is not to be confused with a "newbie" fan, who hasn't had as much information on Vocaloid yet and only knows Crypton's Vocaloids. ;Mikufag/Mikutard :Same as Cryptonfag, only much more specific, these fans only follow Miku and do not feel other Crypton Future Media Vocaloids are even comparable to her. ;Weaboo :Weaboo is a term that describes a person who is overly obessed with the Japanese culture, the technical term is "Japanophile" and is often applied to fans of anime and manga. This term is applied to those within the Vocaloid circle who are only interested in Vocaloid due to the Japanese cultural influence and would have no interest in Vocaloid otherwise, nor are interested in non-Japanese Vocaloids due to not being Japanese. It is often misapplied to all Vocaloid fans, even those who do not follow Japanese Vocaloids and those who are not obsessed with the Japanese culture. Other ;Black Rock Shooter / BRS / B★RS :This can be one of three things ::An original character by artist known as "huke". The character inspired a song by Ryo of Supercell, which has brought mass attention to the character since the song's creation. ::An original VOCALOID song by Ryo-P (sung by Hatsune Miku) about the character Black★Rock Shooter. ::An Original video animation involving the character "Black★Rock Shooter", created by Huke and the Ordet animation studio (with Ryo-P in charge of Music). ;MEIKO(16) :Pronounced as "MEIKO-san juuroku-sai" (めいこさんじゅうろくさい) in Japanese. It can become a word play that is "MEIKO sanjuuroku-sai" which means "MEIKO 36-years old". ::Soon after Hatsune Miku was released, the trial of making MEIKO sing in a youthful voice was performed by some producers for opposing to Miku. MEIKO of a youthful voice is generally called "MEIKO(16)". ::The first MEIKO(16) video was made by yuukiss in Sep.14,2007 however, that song was unfinished.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbw_7cE3OI4 (link n/a) As a finished song video, the first video was made by Dott-P in Sep.17,2007.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mngjNXkerH4 (link n/a) ::Meiko Sakine who is the most famous MEIKO(16) appeared for the first time in Apr.11,2008. Her voice was made by Nanameue-P, and her picture was drawn by daigoman.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFrwEAZX80s External links * VocaloidOtaku - VOCALOID Lingo, Abbreviations, and Slang, bcz every1 ndz abbv. Category:Vocaloid Glossary